1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lacing system for a shoe, in particular an inner shoe, with a cord-type or lace-type tensioning means and looping means for the tensioning means disposed on oppositely lying wall regions of a cut-out in the shoe extending from an entry opening to approximately as far as an ankle region, and having at least one fixing means for the tensioning means.
2. The Prior Art
Patent specification EP 0 398 303 A2 discloses a clamping device for a lacing system of a shoe, in which different looping mean wall regions of a shoe cut-out and the shoe lace spans the shoe cut-out in a crossing arrangement between the looping means. During lacing, looping eyelets are provided so that the shoe lace can be threaded through freely. The looping means are provided in the form of tightening eyelets specifically in a transition region between an ankle region and the leg region and in the region of an entry opening, which is intended to facilitate lacing, so that a different tensioning of the lace can be obtained in these regions. However, it is still necessary to use two hands to tie a knot in the two cords of the shoe lace.